Firewhiskey Secrets
by Gribzie
Summary: Drunkness...Stupid things...What more could you ask for ;


The room was a raucous affair the night of December twenty forth; the Gryffindor's were having their annual New Years Eve part which was already spinning wildly out of control

I was in an odd mood a while back – this is chapter one – I have no idea how long it will take to get the rest out – it wont be any more then 4 chaps long

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The room was a raucous affair the night of December twenty forth; the Gryffindor's were having their annual New Years Eve part which was already spinning wildly out of control. Attending the party of course were all the Gryffindor students and select group that were representatives of the other houses. Not one to miss a party – Even if it was a Gryffindor one, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were representing Slytherin while Hannah Abbot and Ernie McMillan were representing Hufflepuff; and owing to their relationship with Gryffindor's Cho Chang, Luna Lovegood and Marietta Edgecombe were from Ravenclaw.

As the younger students were lightweights they were all plastered and running around the room half naked while the older Gryffindor students watched in amusement.

"This party is fucking boring" Ron said out of nowhere "Lets play a game or something shit!"

"What did you have in mind?" Hermione asked him, she was the only Gryffindor that was entirely sober

"Well…umm…Harry?" Ron looked over to him

"Well there are a couple I know of…" Harry said with an evil grin "Truth or Dare is always fun…But I think never have I ever is probably a good place to start so everyone is well and truly smashed when truth or dare comes around"

"Bloody muggle games again" Ron shouted

"We can magic them up a little" Hermione smiled "To make sure no one can lie or abstain from answering"

"Okey dokey then lets fucking go!" Ron yelled pouring shots of fire whiskey and handing one to each student

"What do we do?" Luna asked in her dreamy voice

"One person says 'Never Have I Ever…' and then says something that they have never done – If you have done it then you drink" Harry explained

"Very well then, lets go" Ron laughed

"Never Have I Ever…Sold a relatives stuff" Harry said, Ron and the twins drank and gave each other shifty looks

"That was weak Harry" Ron grinned "My turn, never have I ever done a nudey run through a quidditch pitch"

"You little fucker" The twins said in unison as they downed their shot "I thought we wiped your memory"

"My turn" Hermione grinned "I have never stolen a girls underpants"

Harry and Ron held their hands down with all the power they possessed before the magic finally broke their resistance and forced the glasses to their lips

"I knew it! Where did you put them, I have been going Indian for a fortnight" Hermione yelled before slapping her hand to her mouth at her accidental confession

"Ok my turn, time to get some into out little goody goody here" George grinned evilly "Never Have I ever gone a fortnight without underwear"

Hermione drank and to everyone's glee Malfoy followed suit "Underwear is really uncomfortable"

"Never Have I ever played Never have I ever wearing no underwear" Fred said laughing wildly as Hermione, Draco and George drank

"It's the common room, not like I'm going to take anything off" George smiled

"My turn" Luna said serenely "Never have I ever coveted a Gulping Plimpy"

Nobody drank except a giggling Luna.

"Ooooookaaaaay" Lee Jordan said slowly "Never have I ever had a house elf do sexual favors for me"

The group was silent momentarily as half a dozen people tried to stop the magic moving their arms; all at once Crabbe, Goyle, Neville, Ernie, Ginny and Marietta took a shot and looked incredibly embarrassed.

"Winky is so cute how could I say no to her" Ginny cried

"Dobby said he was eager to please" Ernie grimaced

"Gran told me to be adventurous" Neville sighed

"…"Crab and Goyle remained silent

"It told me I was pretty even with the pimples" Marietta muttered

"Okay my turn" Malfoy said with a glint in his eye "Never have I ever shagged a Gryffindor"

All at once every person in the room took a shot, even Malfoy who looked extremely irritated "Damn I thought I had the counter curse right, stupid cup"

"Ok who was it everyone" Ron asked smiling "Mine was Lavender…and…umm…Harry…Just once"

"Mine was Harry too" Hermione bashfully confessed

"Me too" Crabbe and Goyle said in unison

"Mine also" Luna and the other Ravenclaws said at once

"Mine too" Ernie said

"Well look who's a little slut, us too" the twins smiled devilishly

"Can we cut the shit and put it this way, whom had sex with Harry in this room" Ron asked

Every hand shot in the air, including Harry's "I love time turners"

"And who has sex with someone other then Harry, besides Ron" Hermione asked

Luna's hand slipped into the air as Hermione shook her head frantically

"Hermione you should know who I had sex with better then anyone else"

"Moving on" Hermione shouted "Never have I ever seen a teacher naked"

After three people took a shot Hermione raised her eyebrows waiting for explanations.

"Dumbledore and I did a little more then study in those sessions" Harry smiled

"Snape and my father are more then just good friends" Malfoy shrugged

"McGonagall and my Gran both drink from the furry cup" Neville shuddered

"Ok my turn" Neville said slyly "I have never found Neville Longbottom attractive"

Silence

"My turn!" Cho piped up "Never have I ever made out in the room of requirement"

Harry drank, so did Cho who looked at him with a grin on her face before looking with shock as he took another and then another, after drinking one shot for each person in the room they all looked remotely sheepish.

"Ok well some guys have a place where they consider it a home ground advantage, the Room of Requirement is mine" Harry said in his own defence


End file.
